An Untouchable Enemy
by TheAngelOfLucifer
Summary: Ever since they returned from Las Noches, Ishida has been feeling... off, and can't place why. Meanwhile, Szayel has problems of his own. Just what is the true power of Fornicarás?
1. A warning unrealised

Disclaimer - the only Bleach I own is the stuff you put down the toilet.

Written by me, with Spell check by "TheMasqueradeMoth" (My Otaku 13 Taicho)

Please Read and Review, even if it's to flame... kiddy Ishida puppy dog eyes

* * *

An Untouchable Enemy.

Ishida stared at the ceiling, and the ceiling stared back. He was still recovering from his ordeal in, and escape from, Las Noches, and his stomach screamed in protest every time he moved.

When all was said and done, the trip to Henco Munco had been successful. If you forget the fact it was a phenomenal disaster. They had rescued Orihime, but Chad and Rukia had to be carried out, barely alive, while Kurosaki was very almost killed by Nnoitra, if Nell hadn't thrown herself in front of the Cero at that last moment…

As for Ishida and Renji; Renji was still unconscious, but stable, and Ishida had managed to get back to his flat. Unlike the others, their wounds weren't as clear cut – Ishida would be living off of pre-blended food for weeks to come, all thanks to Szayel's freaky voodoo plushie…

Ishida shuddered at the memory of Szayel. Those mocking orange-red eyes seemed to be staring at the back of his head, even when they were in different dimensions. Ishida had never been as freaked out as he was when Szayel had stroked that doll… His skin had crawled as his face had by stroked by an invisible hand…

There was no way they could have fought those kinds of powers alone. So Ishida's worst nightmare had appeared from nowhere to save them.

Just before Ishida had fallen unconscious on top of the prone figure of Renji, he'd seen him on the brow of the pile of rubble that used to be Szayel's labs. The winds of Henco Munco had caused the Quincy cloak stream behind the figure as a single arrow pieced Szayel's back – and he screamed in pain. The last thing Uryuu had seen was his fathers face – expressionless. It held no disappointment, nor any pride. 'He expected me to make a mess of things.' Uryuu had thought. Then the world went black. Ryuuken looked at his unconscious son, and simply shook his head, picked up Uryuu and gestured to Urahara to deal with the Shinigami.

Urahara already carried Chad, with surprising ease, while Yuroichi held Rukia's prone form, while the forth member of the rescue squad was busy with Ichigo.

Isshin Kurosaki was saving his son from Nnotria. If Ishida was surprised to see Ryuuken there, it was nothing to what Ichigo would have felt if he had been conscious to see Isshin Kurosaki, officially the world's most annoying father, standing over him, the moonlit desert winds blowing through his shinigami robes, and captain coat flaring out behind him.

But Ishida didn't know this. No one did. By the time Isshin got there, Orihime had just passed out from blocking Nnoitra's relentless Ceros from destroying Nell and Ichigo.

So, with everyone accounted for, they had fled Henco Munco, Isshin hurrying to get Ichigo home before he woke up. Renji and Rukia had been picked up by an expressionless Byakuya, while Orihime and Chad had stayed with Urahara.

Ryuuken had taken Uryuu home and left him there. The only thing he said when Uryuu had woken up had been "The girl Inoue healed your wounds, but stay off solids for a few days." Then he was gone. It was strange of him to stay until Uryuu woke up, though…

So that left Ishida alone, staring at the ceiling, except…

It didn't feel as if he was alone. Ishida knew that he was the only one in the flat, but he couldn't shake the feeling of someone very close to him. He simply shook his head of the ridiculous idea, and let his exhausted body rest. There was school tomorrow, after all.

The next day dawned, and Ishida blessed Orihime's powers – he felt completely normal, except for a dull pain in his stomach. He managed to force down some soggy cereal for breakfast and set off for school.

He got to the top of his road before he turned back.

Scowling, he tried the handle of his front door. Strange… He remembered locking it, but for some reason he felt like he hadn't… And he knew he had to check, or he'd worry about it all day. He'd never worried about it before, he didn't even bother to check, he just heard the click and walk off. But today he'd had to walk all the way back down his street to check…

Ever since he'd got back, something just felt – wrong. Last night he felt as if someone had been watching him, and today he felt like he'd forgotten… Something….

Meanwhile, in Las Noches, Szayel Aporra Grantz's main Faccion was terrified out of its wits.

"A…A…Ai…Aizen-Sama!" It stammered, before throwing itself at the feet of the lord of Henco Munco, who kept his eyes on the closed door in front of him.

"Where is Szayel Aporra?" He asked, not looking down.

"S…Szayel Aporra-Sama is –" the Faccion swallowed, please say Aizen wasn't the type to shoot the messenger… "…currently unavailable." It gulped, screwing up his eyes and preparing for the death blow.

"Ah, so the experiment was successful." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a death blow either – which confused the arranacar.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama. H…he requested I k…keep everyone from the room." The Faccion wrung its hands when Aizen didn't leave and an awkward silence descended, almost crushing it.

"I expect I can see him." With that Aizen pushed open the door. The Faccion didn't try to stop him. Szayel may kill him for letting someone in, but Aizen would definitely kill him for trying to stop him.

Aizen beheld the sight within the doorway.

The room was large, and dimly lit. The candles placed near the door and on the dais at the far end of the cavernous hall simply created spheres of half light, lost in the gloom. The candles on the dais illuminated a sleeping figure. The flickering flames made shadow dance in candle floss pink hair, and glinted in the rims of white glasses. The soft light caused the white arrancar robes to seemingly glow, making the figure look slightly ethereal.

It looked like a funeral bed for the Octava Espada, but Szayel Aporra Grantz was very much alive. The only motions he made were the steady rhythm of his breathing and the soft motion of his thumb as he ran it just above, but not touching, the side of a small dolls face, which looked remarkably like a certain bespectacled Quincy…

The thumb caught a section of hair, and, in one of Karakura High School's classrooms, Ishida jumped as his hair fell in front of his face, even though there were no drafts…

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please review to tell me how I can improve...

Chap two is coming ASAP


	2. Promotions and Deviations

. . .

. . . I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY didn't mean for this to take a whole year to update! -sobs- In fact, it was on this day, a whole year ago, that I put chapter one up! Though hopefully this fanfic isn't going to be updating annually... OO My laptop died a few months ago, and nothing induces writers block like the fear that your laptop is going to break every time you touch it Oo Yes, I have technophobia now...

But I'll stop making pathetic excuses, and let you read the fic! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter II - Promotions and Deviations.

Staring in disbelief, Ishida sweat-dropped. Orihime was telling their teacher a long and involved story as to why they hadn't been at school for the past week or so. He wasn't completely sure what she was saying – and judging by their teacher's face, she was lost too. Drifting from Orihime's babble came a few words that made Ishida sure that he wasn't the only one dying of embarrassment for the oblivious girls sake. Somehow she had managed to change the fact she was kidnapped by an evil overlord intent on destroying Karakura Town into… Something about her Aunts rich rabbit dying and leaving her lots of money, which she spent on red bean paste… But then a samurai warrior stole the bean paste, so Orihime got the rest of them to help track him down before he ate it all… or something like that.

With a satisfied grin Orihime ended her story, and skipped back to her seat when the teacher waved her off with a sigh.

Kurosaki just stood there, gawping. "Inoue…"

"No need to thank me Kurosaki-kun! I told you it'll be easy!" She added, with a bright grin plastered on her face.

"Right… Anyway, let's get on with the lesson…" Miss Ochi pushed herself off of her chair, tired out before the day had even begun…

Sometime later Ishida was staring blankly at the board as the teacher was droning on about… Something. With a jolt he realised he couldn't even remember what subject he was in. He looked round the room out of the corner of his eye. 'Something is wrong, very wrong. I can feel it… But I'll be damned if I know what it is…'

Ishida wasn't to know the truth in his words until it was far too late.

Meanwhile, in another world…

"I see we are not quite all present, however as I am not expecting any others at this point, I shall begin." Aizen's voice was calm and quiet, but the fearless Espada fell silent, watching their creator with disguised caution in thier eyes. "My dear Espada, as you have no doubt noticed, the term 'Espada' is somehow not currently appropriate, as instead of 'ten swords' around the table, we have merely eight."

There was no response from the Arrancar, except from a few quick glances to the empty seats of the Novero and Octava Espada. Stark frowned briefly, 'I know of the Novero's fate, but why is Szayel absent? It is highly unlike him to risk being late, especially as he seems to be in the Espada purely to kiss the great Aizen-sama's arse.'

His thoughts were interrupted however, by Aizen. "Arenno met his untimely demise at the hands of Kuchiki Rukia, through a careless and juvenile error of over-confidence, Rukia may be an unseated member of the Shinigami, but I can assure you this is unconnected to her abilities and due to her brother's influences. You would all do to let this serve as a warning for you not to underestimate your opponent. Moving on –"

Stark had to hold back the growl of disgust. As much as he had disliked the Gillian in their midst, the inconsistency of Arenno now existing as a meeting's side note from being a member of Aizen's 'dear Espada' was troubling, if not unexpected.

"I would like to remind you that various sections of Las Noches are still in a mess due to our… unwelcome visitors, and I would appreciate any help you can lend in the form of the weaker Faccion to aid in the matter. Other than that, I suggest you rest up, as our attack on Karakura is ever nearing. Any questions?"

There was silence around the table, who would be the first to speak?

"Yeah, I got a question." Nnoitra's lazy drawl stretched across the table. "What happened to that damn Neilel?"

"Neilel disappeared along with our intruders, while I cannot locate her minuscule reitsu, I am certain it has not left Heuno Munco. She has probably gone back to living the life of a hollow in the desert, but will be of no consequence in our plans, so I am content to let her stay there."

"Where's Pinky?" Grimmjow's voice seemed to echo in the large hall. "Not like him to miss a meeting." 'And not like you not to care' he added to himself.

"I presume you are referring to Szayel Aporra? He is currently monitoring a – side project – which I am interested in, and this will take up most of his time. His Faccion have been told to alert me of any unwanted visitors that may show up, and I will not take interruption of this project lightly."

"So he's going after one of the intruders?" Grimmjow was sharper than is violent attitude would lead you to believe.

"…Quite."

"Poor fucker." Aizen smiled, he wasn't sure if Grimmjow meant Szayel or the one he was going after. "As long as it's not Kurosaki" Grimmjow hissed the name as if it was poison. "That bastard is mine."

"Really, last time I checked he seemed to be 'on top'. In fact, you were almost dead" Nnoitra laughed from across the table.

"Shut up, I would have been fine if it wasn't for you trying to cut me in half. I never did 'thank' you for that, did I?" Grimmjow growled, jumping to his feet. The tension that had existed between the two since the 'Orihime incident' finally reached breaking point, as Nnoitra grinned and rose to his feet, reaching behind him for his Zanpakutou.

Barrigan rolled his eyes, as Stark slumped further into his seat counting in his head '3… 2… 1… -'

"Enough. I have already punished you both for your misconduct, now no more shall be said of the matter." With that Aizen stood to leave, and the pair fell silent once more, both of them sitting down slowly, eyes still locked on each other's, after God himself had risen to his feet.

"What about the Novero?" This time it was Yammy to make his voice heard. Several Espada had to hide their smiles at his words, they were aware he wasn't talking about the fate of Areano, but rather that of his old seat at God's table.

"That matter is also being dealt with, and I am giving your case due consideration, Espada number ten." Aizen smiled, then turned and left.

One by one the Espada left the hall, all of them with the knowledge of their new orders, but just a few with no respect for them. Nnoitra headed straight to the dominion of the Octava.

"Where to, Nnoitra-sama?" As soon as Nnoitra left the meeting room, Tesla had fallen into step behind him.

"Szayel's place, he's cooking up something freaky again, and I wanna see. And, come to think of it, I haven't had a 'chat' with my 'old friend' for quite some time." Nnoitra grinned at the memory. Tesla simply nodded, the only soul other than Szayel and Nnoitra to know the true depths of their relationship.

Urahara yawned lazily from the doorway, watching as the two figures walked away. he didn't aprove of the 'rule breaking' but then realised that he was in no position to complain.

"I'd thought you had gone back to Soul Society. I didn't expect to feel your reitsu on the way home from school." Ishida's voice was low; his stomach was still cringing with pain.

Renji flicked the broom he had been carrying onto his back. Freeloading off of Urahara really was no joke; Ishida had found him hard at work doing what seemed to be Ururu's and Jinta's chores, but Renji hadn't realised this, and Ishida didn't feel like telling him. However nither had noticed Urahara watching from the darkness of the shops doorway.

"Nah, I'm still on assignment, aren't I? I gotta look after Orihime, make sure they don't try to take her back. Nothing's gonna happen with us lot around now." He added confidently.

Ishida froze and span around, looking wildly over his shoulder, every hair on his body standing on end.

"What? What is it?" Renji looked surprised, but his hand was already in his pocket, feeling for his soul candy dispenser.

"Just now I could have sworn I heard…" Ishida's eyes narrowed. He couldn't sense a thing. 'Even he couldn't mask his reitsu this well so close? Could he? But I definitely heard him…'

"You heard what?"

Turning to Renji Ishida sighed. "Nothing, sorry - false alarm." He suddenly winced, grabbing his stomach. 'Strange… why didn't I try to hide the pain from a shinigami?'

"Whoa, what the hell Ishida? You okay?" Renji jumped forward to support his shoulders. Ishida flinched slightly to the touch, but then the pain had gone as quickly as it had come. He straightened, brushing Renji's arm off with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my stomach still hurts a bit from the… incident." He muttered darkly.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "But Orihime healed us all - how can it still hurt?"

Ishida looked at him sharply and then frowned. "I hadn't thought of that…" He narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't make sense…" he shook his head. "Wait, Inoue-san had to heal all of us after we got back, she was probably tied by the time she got to me – Kurosaki, Sado and Kuchki were all gravely injured, remember? And you had to have almost every tendon in your body remade." Renji cringed at the memory. 'And I can't see Ryuuken leaving me to be healed with the shinigami – Inoue-san probably didn't even get chance to heal me.' He added to himself. "I'm going home. I'll be fine."

Renji looked as if he was going to protest, but then thought better of it. "Fine, well, drop in anytime you want a chat. Take care!" He shouted to Ishida's already retreating back. 'Seriously' he thought, him and the taicho should have a 'who can get the stick the furthest up their own arse' competition.' But he smiled fondly at the retreating archers back, Ishida wasn't too bad once you got to know him.

Ishida strode off, the hairs on the back of his neck still standing on end. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, or that there as someone very close to him at all times. He could still hear it, the sound that had made his heart skip a beat when he was with Renji. The low, soft, malicious chuckle of Szayel Aporra Grantz.

So, there you go! Not worth a years wait was it... -sob- Sorry! Oh, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a Doujin I was going to write involving Bleach and yaoi? If you think you'll like to see it, please give us a heads up in a review! Arigato!


End file.
